Natsu ingin menggoda Laxus
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Semi-Canon. Berkat Natsu membuat asumsi bahwa Happy sebagai partnernya selalu menggoda kucing putih yang merupakan partner dari salah satu rekannya, entah kenapa Natsu itu ingin menggoda sang cucu dari Makarov—orang yang selalu yang dikejarnya dan ia cintai. / Crosspost from my Facebook account / seme!Natsu x uke!Laxus / for #NulisRandom2015 (09 Juni 2015) / Cara 6 / Mind to Read?
1. Cara 1

Inilah kecintaanku terhadap OTP baru—again, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar. Demiapah gue bikin my honey bunny sweety Laxus-kun jadi ala uke kebanyakan?! Beneran ketahuan kekurangan asupannya nih XD #dibuang

* * *

 **Fairy Tail dan semua karakternya itu asli milik Hiro Mashima!  
Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya, plot hasil pemikiran sendiri. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

 **WARNING!**

 **Semi-Canon, Out of Character, Gajeness, Screw EYD, possible typo(s) seme!Natsu Dragneel x uke!Laxus Dreyar, etc …**

Didedikasi untuk mengikuti #NulisRandom2015 pada tanggal 02 Juni 2015

* * *

Seharusnya hari ini Natsu pergi bekerja bareng Happy agar mereka berdua dapet uang untuk kebutuhan selama seminggu ini, tapi syialnya keinginannya tak dikabulin sama Dewi Fortuna. Kini di papan permintaan telah bersih sekinclong-kinclongnya, bahkan kini seperti tidak ada bedanya antara kepala Makarov dan papan itu.

Ya, nganggur deh. Mana krisis ekonomi lagi … Nasibmu parah amat, Nats!?

Yang penting sekarang ini, kemana perginya Lucy? Oh ayolah, biasanya jika Natsu lagi krisis ekonomi pasti Lucy akan meminjamkan uang—itu juga perlu perjuangan dari badai semprotan Lucy dulu baru dapet, eh tapi biasanya gagal ding!

Dan juga kemana perginya Happy si tukang makan ikan itu? Apa sedang mengambil ikan orang lain tanpa ngomong-ngomong dulu—lagi, atau kini kucing biru itu sedang menggoda kucing putihnya Wendy?

Tunggu dulu, apa barusan otak dongkolnya memikirkan kata 'menggoda'? Itu adalah sebuah kata yang penuh arti untuknya.

Segeralah mata hitamnya menyapu sekitar aula _guild_ -nya, mencari sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh otaknya. Dan—binggo! Dirinya berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya—lebih tepatnya mencari sosok lain dalam aula guild-nya. Sosok itu sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku di tangannya di dekat bar—tumben Mirajane tidak menjaga tempatnya.

 _Ini kesempatan emas untuk menggodanya, Natsu!_

Bisikan aneh masuk dalam telinganya, padahal nggak ada sespesies manusia lain di sini. Oh yasudahlah, dia tak peduli! Dia anggap itu bisikan dari Dewi Fortuna yang lainnya.

Segeralah Natsu mendekati bar. "Hai, Laxus-chan~"

Laxus menoleh, matanya melihat Natsu duduk di sebelahnya, bahkan kini dia mulai berusaha menghapus jarak namun Laxus langsung melemparkan serangannya pada Natsu hingga terpental jauh.

"Laxus-chan jahat! Aku kan nggak apa-apain kamu tapi kok kamu main nyerang aku sih?"

Kantung muntah mana!? Laxus lagi butuh sekarang nih!

Natsu kembali duduk di sebelah Laxus, tapi tidak ngikutin cara pertama. Laxus tak acuh dengan keberadaan si pink di sebelahnya, mata hijau gelapnya fokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

Si pink tahu kalo dirinya diindahkan oleh si pirang, ia pun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Laxus-chan baca apaan sih? Kayaknya serius amat …"

"Baca Fifty Shades of Grey karya E.L. James."

Si pink hening sesaat. Perasaan itu buku pernah ia baca, tapi di—oh, ia ingat! Itu buku kan hasil dari aksi-mencuri-nggak-ketahuan-hore dari Lucy, tapi karena nggak ngerti jadi dibalikin lagi ke sang empunya.

"Memangnya Laxus-chan suka baca yang begituan ya?"

"Nggak." Si pirang berkicau lagi. "Hanya saja ini masih pake Bahasa Inggris, jadi aku pusing—harus diterjemahin dulu." Mata hijau gelap miliknya menatap si pink. "Apakah kamu mau membacakannya untukku, Natsu?"

TJAAAR!

Seketika tubuh si pink kesetrum seolah setruman itu berasal dari tjintahnya si pirang untuknya. Geer banget si elo, Nats!

 _Boro-boro bisa terjemahin, baca aja baru bisa dikit-dikit_ _…_

Sebenarnya ini keberuntungannya atau malapetaka untuknya?

Otak dongkolnya kembali bekerja: Jika ia berhasil membacakan buku itu untuk si pirang, maka kemungkinan besar si pirang akan klepek-klepek sama dirinya.

Tawa jahat menghiasi dirinya, sepertinya itu salah satu cara untuk menggoda Laxus yang jitu. Yosh! Waktunya beraksi!

* * *

***tak lama kemudian***

* * *

Kini kondisi si pink sekarat berkat kena serangan dari si pirang tanpa ampun. Si pelaku tak acuh dengan si korban, segeralah ia beranjak pergi dengan membawa bukunya sambil berkata, "Kamu jangan sok-sokan mau bacain, Inggrismu parah tingkat iblis."

Kemana Happy yang selalu menolongnya disaat seperti ini sih!? Kan repot kalo nggak ada yang memberikan pertolongan pertama untuknya.

Si pink langsung membuat catatan baru:

"Natsu ingin menggoda Laxus — Cara 1: Membacakan hasil terjemahan untuk Laxus-chan" **GAGAL!**


	2. Cara 2

**Fairy Tail dan semua karakternya itu asli milik Hiro Mashima!  
Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya, plot hasil pemikiran sendiri. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

 **WARNING!**

 **Semi-Canon, Out of Character, Gajeness, Screw EYD, possible typo(s), seme!Natsu Dragneel x uke!Laxus Dreyar, etc …**

Didedikasi untuk mengikuti #NulisRandom2015 pada tanggal 03 Juni 2015

* * *

Hari yang sangat biasa bagi seorang pengguna sihir _Dragon Slayer_ tipe Api ini. Oh bahkan kini semuanya nampak sama di mata hitamnya, tidak ada yang beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Dirinya pun juga demikian—kondisi tubuh lemas dengan keadaan para cacing yang sudah mendemo besar-besaran dari dalam perutnya.

Jika Lucy ada di sini, pasti gadis menyebalkan itu akan mengatakan— 'Hei, Natsu! Daripada kamu bermalas-malasan seperti itu, mending pergi ke papan permintaan dan lihat apa ada pekerjaan yang menantimu!'

Itu dia permasalahannya Natsu sekarang. Kini papan itu sama persis seperti isi kepalanya—kosong.

Ya, ia hanya tinggal menunggu ajalny—bukan, maksudnya menunggu keajaiban jatuh menimpanya.

"Evergreen-san!"

Penasaran. Natsu menoleh ke belakangnya, ia melihat Juvia sedang berbincang dengan Evergreen. Jika ingatannya bagus, ia langsung berasumsi bahwa Evergreen merupakan anggota Raijinshuu—kelompok kaki tangannya Laxus.

"Apa benar kalo Evergreen-san suka sama Elfman-san?"

Tu de poin sekali kau, Juvia.

Evergreen memanas, bahkan hidungnya Natsu dapat mengendus bau asap yang keluar dari tubuh Evergreen. "Akh—enggak kok! Itu fitnah!"

Ini perasaannya Natsu saja atau memang Elfman langsung pundung di pojokan aula guild. Oh yasudalah, tidak penting!

Juvia memasang wajah tanpa dosa setelah menanyakan masalah _private_ itu. "Oh, Juvia kira Evergreen-san udah jadian sama Elfman-san—jadi Juvia mikirnya Evergreen-san udah nggak jomblo."

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan. Erza dengan seenak udel datang tanpa diundang sembari berkata, "Kukira kau jones, Evergreen!"

"Aku tidak jones!"

Erza mengangguk tidak jelas. Mata cokelatnya menatap Natsu sesaat. "Kau sendiri juga jones, Natsu?"

Aduh, Erza. Kalo sedang berbicara dengan Natsu, gunakanlah bahasa yang dimengerti olehnya. Natsu mana ngerti dengan istilah-istilah aneh semacam itu.

"Jones itu apa?"

"Jones itu akronim dari 'Jomblo Ngenes', Natsu-san." Dengan berbaik hati Juvia pun menjelaskan.

Natsu mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya mulai masam. "Kok rasanya kata 'jones' tadi menyakitiku ya? Padahal kan aku lagi pedekate sama Laxus-chan …"

Hening. Natsu sukses membuat sebulir keringat jatuh.

"Makanya kalo nggak mau disakitin cepat ubah statusmu yang tadinya lagi pedekate jadi pacaran. Soalnya untuk mengisi kekosongan ruang pada hati yang tersakiti diperlukan gaya listrik statis untuk menarik cinta yang arusnya sebanding dengan lamanya kesendirian." Erza kembali bertutur kata.

Hening berlanjut ke sesi dua.

Natsu mulai memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah Erza. "Oh, terus biarkan sekring yang menggerakkan hatiku, gitu?"

Hening sesi tiga.

Daripada ini berlanjut ke hal lain, Makarov memutuskan sambungan listrik yang beradu di antara Natsu dan Erza. "Natsu!"

Yang namanya dipanggil terkejut, segeralah ia menoleh ke arah Makarov. "Ada apa, Ji-chan?"

"Kamu ingin segera ganti status pedekatemu pada Laxus?"

Natsu mengangguk antusias.

"Aku beri satu saran." Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi makna lain, Makarov kembali berkata, "Coba kau gombal Laxus, siapa tahu berhasil …"

Evergreen menatap heran pada Makarov. "Memangnya cara kuno itu bisa meluluhkan Laxus?"

Senyuman terkembang manis di wajah keriput Makarov. "Seharusnya. Tapi dulu pas Laxus masih kecil, dia sering digombal sama Ivan—ayahnya sendiri, tapi selalu membuat Laxus tersipu malu, kok."

Semua pasang mata menatap tidak percaya pada Makarov dengan keadaan mulut yang terbuka hingga lebar maksimal. Lain halnya dengan Natsu, mata hitamnya sudah dipenuhi oleh kilauan aneh.

"Apa itu benar, Ji-chan?!"

Makarov mengangguk. "Coba saja. Siapa tahu kau berhasil menggodanya …"

* * *

Dengan santainya Laxus menyeruput kopi yang telah disediakan oleh Mirajane. Tidak ada hal yang mengganggunya di Rabu pagi yang sangat sejuk di luar, dan juga tidak ada Natsu si pengacau yang selalu mengganggu harinya.

"Laxus-chan~!"

Oke, Laxus segera mencoret kalimat yang ada di paragraf sebelumnya.

Natsu duduk di sebelah Laxus, bocah syialan itu merangkul Laxus—Natsu langsung bilang alhamdulilah dalam hatinya karena badannya Laxus nggak sebesar di animenya—ya sama seperti Laxus berumur sebelas tahun—tunggu, penulis lupa umurnya berapa.

"Daripada kau menggangguku, mending kau cari ribut lagi dengan Gray."

Natsu memasang wajah sedih. "Oh ayolah, Laxus-chan, Gray sedang ada pekerjaan di luar, dan kau selalu bertingkah sensitif padaku. Aku kan jadi syedih …"

… _emang gue sensitif sama elo, Natsu_ , batin Laxus OOC.

"Kalo kau mau bilang sesuatu yang tidak penting, aku akan pergi—"

"Bentar doang kok, aku cuma mau menggodamu doang. Lagian kata Ji-chan dulu pas kamu kecil, kamu sering digoda sama Ivan kan?"

Dasar kakek bangkotan! Kolot! Kakek durhaka sama cucunya sendiri! Aibnya yang Laxus kubur setelah menginjak umur delapanbelas kebongkar semuanya!

Belum sempat Laxus membalas, Natsu sudah kembali berkicau. "Kamu tahu nggak persamaan kamu dengan lukisan Monalisa?"

Laxus menghela napas. Ia memang punya banyak dosa, tapi dosa yang mana yang membuat dirinya harus terjebak dalam situasi gila seperti ini. Ia mulai lelah. "Nggak tahu, memangnya apaan?"

"Kalian sama-sama indah."

Kantung muntah mana? Laxus butuh untuk yang kali keduanya.  
Lagian dari mananya coba? Gambar di lukisan itu kan mana punya alis, sementara Laxus punya (ya memang hubungannya nggak ada).

Natsu mulai merintikkan air matanya karena tak dapat rispek dari Laxus. "Laxus-chan tidak mendengarkanku ya? Padahal kan cinta kita mengalir seperti air PDAM yang dialirkan ke rumahku—"

"Memangnya kamu pake PDAM?"

Natsu menggeleng polos. Laxus menghela napas panjang. Makarov tertawa penuh bahagia sekaligus kemenangan entah dari mana asal suaranya.

Laxus mulai bangkit berdiri dengan membawa kopinya. Enak saja ada yang menggangu paginya. "Aku akan pergi mencari tempat lain."

Seketika seluruh dunia Natsu hancur menjadi butiran debu. Ia gagal lagi, ia gagal lagi menggoda Laxus.

Segera ia keluarkan catatan andalannya dengan air mata yang sudah tak bisa ditampung.

"Natsu ingin menggoda Laxus — Cara 2: Gombalin Laxus-chan (Ngikutin kata Ji-chan)" **GAGAL** **!**


	3. Cara 3

**Fairy Tail dan semua karakternya itu asli milik Hiro Mashima!  
Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya, plot hasil pemikiran sendiri. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

 **WARNING!**

 **Semi-Canon, Out of Character, Gajeness, Screw EYD, seme!Natsu Dragneel x uke!Laxus Dreyar, etc …**

Didedikasi untuk mengikuti #NulisRandom2015 pada tanggal 04 Juni 2015

* * *

Baru saja Team Natsu selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, kini hanya tinggal memberikan hasil laporan kepada sang master. Setibanya tiba di depan gerbang _guild_ , telinga mereka mendengar suara indah yang memekakkan telinga.

CRIING! TAASH! CTAAR! PYAAR! DUAAK! GRATAAK! TIDAAAAAAK!

Backsound terakhir berhasil membuat Team Natsu menjatuhkan keringat di pelipis mereka.

Penasaran. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam, sepasang mata mereka mendapati aula guild mereka yang sudah dapat dikatakan seperti kapal pecah. Makarov dengan santainya meminum sakenya tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak nakal itu berbuat onar.

Oh, bukan Natsu dan Gray ya. Kan mereka baru tiba. Jadi yang membuat keributan adalah seorang Mr. Shooby Doo Bop.

Akh—yang (merasa) disebut 'namanya' langsung mengembungkan kedua pipinya layak seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen. Sepertinya dia tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama itu. Diralat lagi kalimatnya deh.

Jadi yang membuat keributan adalah seorang Gajeel Redfox. Sebenarnya sih dia hanya sedang mengadakan 'konser' lagi, hanya saja para penonton terlalu 'suka' dengan lagu yang dibawakannya sehingga terjadilah aksi gebuk massal dengan berbagai sampah.

Team Natsu memaklumi hal itu.

Mirajane datang menghampiri keempat anggota Team Natsu. "Kalian sudah kembali dari pekerjaan? Maaf ya jika hal ini membuat kalian terganggu …" ujarnya sembari melemparkan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa sih. Kan hal semacam ini sudah biasa di _guild_ kita." Lucy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia melemparkan senyum kaku pada Mirajane.

Natsu, yang semenjak tadi diam memperhatikan Gajeel sibuk 'mengurusi' penontonnya, membuat rasa penasaran terbendung pada Gray.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Natsu?"

"Nggak ada. Hanya saja—" Natsu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, membiarkan kedua matanya menatap serius Gajeel. "… Gajeel berhasil memikat penontonnya dengan lagunya."

Mereka membiarkan suara jangkrik melewati mereka, dengan sebutir keringat jatuh menemani mereka.

"Jadi, kau anggap lagu yang dibawakan Gajeel itu 'memikat'?"

Natsu berdengung kecil pada Lucy untuk mengiyakan.

 _Dasar otak dongkol._

Akhirnya kucing birunya yang semenjak tadi sibuk kencan dengan ikannya berbicara pada patnernya. "Memangnya kenapa sih, Natsu? Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk …"

Seketika keluar lampu dari kepala Natsu, yang kemudian ia langsung mendekap lampu itu, takutnya ada yang nyuri.

"Nah, kan. Aku bilang juga apa …"

Dengan kobaran api yang membara, Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. "Kali ini aku akan coba goda Laxus-chan dengan lagu! Siapa tahu Laxus-chan jatuh hati padaku." Natsu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan begitu antusias, dan diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

Anggota Team Natsu lainnya hanya membulatkan mata mereka. Happy keselek sama tulang ikan. Mirajane yang memasang senyum aneh. Erza mengangguk kecil.

Erza memegang kedua pundak Natsu dengan keras, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan. "Ide bagus, Natsu! Aku akan mendukungmu! Semoga kau bisa berhubungan dengan Laxus!" ujarnya semangat.

"I-iya! Tapi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu itu?!"

Erza segera melepaskan tangannya. Natsu bisa bernapas lega karena bisa lepas dari siksaan terselubung itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lagu apa yang mau kaupakai?" Erza bertanya pada Natsu yang sedang merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Natsu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Belum tahu sih, tapi pasti aku bakal dapat lagu apa yang akan kubawakan untuknya!"

Gray perlahan mendekati Lucy untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Hei, apa dia beneran mau melakukan hal itu?"

"Itulah Natsu. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi mencapai tujuannya … Semoga saja dia tidak senasib dengan Gajeel." Lucy mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menghela napas

Gajeel bersin.

"Kalo masalah lagu—" Mirajane kembali bersuara. "Aku punya beberapa rekomendasi lagu yang mungkin cocok dengan kemauanmu itu."

"Ah! Terima kasih, Mira! Kau memang TERBAIK!" Natsu membalas dengan begitu riang sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Ada yang bersin, tapi dari universe lain.

* * *

Dengan berpakaian rapi, Natsu datang masuk ke dalam guild dengan sikap aneh-yang berhasil membuat anggota se-guild menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya. Ia menghampiri ketiga teman setimnya itu, dengan bersama Mirajane di sana.

Gray memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Natsu. "Cuma mau nyanyi doang sampai harus berpakaian rapi seperti itu?"

Marah. Natsu mulai menyingsingkan salah satu lengan bajunya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan saran dari Mira, jadi aku ikutin. Kamu ngajak ribut lagi!?"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!" Gray bersiap untuk melepaskan bajunya.

Sebelum _guild_ jadi kapal pecah lagi, Erza segera melemparkan tatapan menusuk pada dua pengguna sihir yang bertolak belakang itu, yang membuat bulu tengkuk mereka berdua bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, Laxus sudah ada di sana!" Mirajane sukses membuat anggota Team Natsu menoleh ke belakang, mereka melihat Laxus (bersama Raijinshuu) datang dari luar _guild_.

Erza memberikan seringainya pada Natsu. "Saatnya beraksi, Natsu!"

Natsu mengangguk. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan untuk menghadang Laxus. Yang dihadang olehnya hanya menyiritkan keningnya.

"Laxus-chan~"

Anggota Raijinshuu ingin muntah saat mendengar suara Natsu yang dibuat-buat, untungnya Laxus sudah kebal dengan hal itu.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu~"

Laxus tidak menjawab, ia sudah menduga kalau harinya akan dikacaukan oleh seorang Natsu Dragneel. Ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dari hadapannya dan segera minum sake.

"Aku punya sebuah lagu untukmu~"

Anggota Raijinshuu mulai mengambil langkah mundur, sebuah tidakan antisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Lucy mulai lelah, mata melirik pada Mirajane. "Mira-san, kau merekomendasikan lagu apa padanya?"

"Kalian bisa lihat sendiri." Mirajane mulai menekan tombol radio yang entah kapan munculnya, dari radio itu mengeluarkan sebuah musik.

Tunggu dulu! Musik ini sangat tidak asing bagi kuping mereka, ah jangan katakan—

"You see meh, until you hear dagdigdug dagdigdug from a heartbeat  
You touched meh until I became ashamed …"

Laxus melongo—bukan, Natsu sukses membuat semua penghuni dalam _guild_ melongo. Mirajane hanya memamerkan senyum aneh yang membuat rasa penasaran terguncang.

"Ternyata Mira suka lagu model seperti ini, ya. Jadi kau merekomendasikan lagu ini pada Natsu …" komentar Erza secara spontan keluar.

Natsu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Hold meh, baby, in your arms so I missed it  
A touch it makes meh imagine something something~"

Laxus mual mendengar bait lagu yang itu.

"Something something, something something in my heart  
Something something, something something in your heart  
Something something, something something in my mind  
Something something also have in your mind~"

Hal yang dipikirkan oleh Laxus pertama kali setelah mendengar Natsu nyanyi, 'Ini Inggrisnya bikin aku mual ya … Salah atau gimana …'

Dari pada telinganya mendengar suara nyanyian Natsu yang sumbang itu, Laxus segera menyetrum Natsu dengan kemampuan sihirnya. Setelah puas menyetruminya, sang pelaku dengan tanpa dosa memberikan isyarat pada anggota Raijinshuu untuk meninggalkan sang korban yang kini tepar tak sadarkan diri.

Happy yang melihat partnernya sekarat (lagi) itu, dengan wajah tanpa bersalah sedikitpun ia mengeluarkan catatan andalan milik Natsu.

"Natsu ingin menggoda Laxus — Cara 3: Rayu Laxus-chan dengan lagu" **GAGAL!**

Happy menuliskan catatan kecil di bawahnya.

"Keep ganbatte, Natcu!"

* * *

 **Hanya pemberitahuan bahwa lagu yang tercantum dalam fanfiksi ini merupakan lagu Syahrini – Sesuatu yang diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Jadi ini BELUM masuk ke dalam songfic!**

 **Tapi itu pendapat kebanyakan teman-teman seperjuangan di grup, mohon maaf jika saya salah.**


	4. Cara 4

**Fairy Tail dan semua karakternya itu asli milik Hiro Mashima!  
Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya, plot hasil pemikiran sendiri. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

 **WARNING!**

 **Semi-Canon, Out of Character, Gajeness, Screw EYD, possible typo(s), seme!Natsu Dragneel x uke!Laxus Dreyar, etc …**

Didedikasi untuk mengikuti #NulisRandom2015 pada tanggal 06 Juni 2015

* * *

Siang ini merupakan hari tercerah yang pernah Natsu temui, sama halnya dengan suasana hatinya. Tentu saja sang pengguna sihir Dragon Slayer tipe api itu senang, karena beberapa menit lalu ia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama dengan orang yang sedang ia _pedekatein_.

Yup benar! Orang itu adalah sang cucu dari master Makarov—Laxus-chan-nya. Kini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke guild.

Memang suasana hati Natsu kini bagaikan taman yang bermekaran bunga, namun ia mendapatkan keganjalan dalam hatinya—hasrat yang belum terpenuhi olehnya. Gimana tidak ada yang menganjel, toh semenjak tadi mereka berdua sama sekali tidak melakukan pembicaraan, lagian Laxusnya juga mengeluarkan suaranya ketika melakukan pekerjaannya—pikir Natsu.

Natsu kan jadinya galau …

Akhirnya Natsu mengeluarkan kekesalannya, tapi secara lembut—takutnya lawan bicaranya syedih (nah, Natsu mulai _ngaco_ ). "Laxus-chan! Kok dari tadi kamu nggak ngomong-ngomong sih?! Memangnya kamu betah nggak ngomong-ngomong seperti itu!"

Laxus menoleh, mata hijaunya mendapati Natsu sedang menatapnya dengan memamerkan kekuatan andalannya—puppy eyes.. Ingin rasanya Laxus muntah saat itu juga. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu jadi masalah untukku! Aku kan jadi syedih kalo kamu nggak ngomong sama aku—"

Belum apa-apa Laxus mulai lelah. Harus pakai cara apa agar Natsu tidak mengganggunya walau hanya sehari, setidaknya ia merasa bahagia sesaat.

Laxus tersentak. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat Natsu ikut berhenti mengambil langkah. Spontan Natsu mendekati Laxus dan berniat untuk menghapus jarak bibir mereka, namunnya tindakan Natsu langsung dihentikan dengan tinju Laxus yang melayang ke perutnya Natsu—yang ditinju langsung meringis kesakitan.

Enak saja mau ambil kesempatan untuk menciumnya, Laxus kan anaknya Ivan dan cucunya Makarov yang baik, jadi ia tidak akan membiarkan seekor serangga pun yang berhasil mendapatkannya (kejam sekali, Natsu dianggap serangga olehnya).

 _Anyway_ , hal yang membuat Laxus berhenti berjalan adalah ia mendapatkan sebuah ide agar dirinya bisa bebas dari si anak naga api sialan itu, walau Laxus belum yakin dengan persentase keberhasilannya. Kalo belum dicoba, ya mana tahu hasilnya.

"Natsu, aku punya teka-teki untukmu. Kalo kamu berhasil menjawabnya dengan tepat—beserta barang yang dimaksud, aku akan bersedia untuk berkencan denganmu dan membiarkanmu untuk menciumku. Bagaimana?"

Natsu tergeming. Otaknya berusaha untuk mencerna semua kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Laxus.

'… _Aku akan bersedia untuk berkencan denganmu dan membiarkankanmu untuk menciumku …'_

'… _selamanya kita akan bersama, Natsu …'_

Imajinasi Natsu meliar, padahal apa yang dipikirkannya barusan tidak diucapkan oleh Laxus tadi. Sejak kapan Natsu mengikuti jejak Juvia yang sedang mengejar cintanya Gray.

Gray dan Juvia bersin bersamaan.

Mata hitamnya Natsu mulai memancarkan sinar aneh. "Benarkah itu, Laxus-chan!?"

Segera Laxus merutuk kalimatnya tadi. Tapi demi terbebas dari Natsu, apa saja akan ia lakukan. "Iya. Tapi kalo kamu salah menjawabnya, maka kamu tidak boleh mendekatiku selama seminggu. Setuju?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Natsu langsung berteriak setuju. Itu membuat Laxus menyeringai penuh kemenangan.  
Habislah kau, Nats!

Rasa penasaran melanda hati Natsu, dengan nada dibuat-buat ia bertanya pada lawan bicaranya. "Ngomong-ngomong, teka-tekinya apaan?"

Yang ditanya mulai memejamkan matanya tanpa melepaskan seringainya. "Teka-tekinya adalah: Barang ini sangat menyenangkan, barang ini juga sangat disenangi oleh orang di seluruh dunia. Apa itu?"

Teka-teki itu berhasil membuat pemuda berambut pink itu menyirit kebingungan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan si pink, membiarkan bocah naga itu berpikir tentang jawaban dari teka-teki itu.

Laxus mulai berkomat-kamit baca mantra agar Natsu salah menjawab teka-tekinya.

* * *

Setiba di _guild_ , kepala Natsu terus memikirkan jawaban dari teka-teki yang diberikan oleh Laxus. Demi mendapatkan ciuman itu, Natsu harus berhasil menjawabnya dengan tepat.

"Jawabannya apaan ya …" Natsu mulai bertompang dagu. "Kalo aku berhasil menjawabnya, maka bukan hanya kencan dan ciuman darinya, tapi bisa juga dengan hatinya." Ia mulai mengeluarkan tawa khasnya, namun seketika tawanya reda—tergantikan dengan wajah sedang berpikir.

Sebagai teman sekaligus rival yang baik, Gray bertanya pada Natsu yang sedang berpikir. "Apa yang kaupikirkan, Natsu? Tidak biasanya kau berpikir keras seperti itu …"

"Aku sedang memikirkan jawaban dari teka-tekinya Laxus."

Sukses sudah Gray dibuat penasaran. "Teka-teki apaan? Barangkali aku bisa bantu."

Tjieeeh yang mau bantuin temannya tjieeeh.

Sinar keceriaan terpancarkan dari wajah Natsu. "Apa itu benar!?" Gray mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya. "Kalo gitu, kau tahu jawabannya dari teka-teki ini: Barang ini sangat menyenangkan, barang ini juga sangat disenangi oleh orang di seluruh dunia?" Natsu kembali bertutur kata.

"Barang yang disenangi banyak orang …" beo Gray. Ia mulai menompang dagu. "Kalo barang yang kusenangi itu banyak, tapi tidak semua orang menyenanginya. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Macao atau Wakaba, bertanya kepada yang lebih tua itu mungkin bisa jadi jawabannya."

"Ide bagus!" Natsu bangkit berdiri, keantusiasannya membuat Gray harus mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "Terima kasih, Gray!" Si pink mulai berlari sekencang mungkin hingga membuat Gray jatuh.

Gray, yang menjadi korban dadakan itu menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "Anak itu selalu saja bersemangat …"

Mata Gray mendapati Natsu sedang berbincang dengan Wakaba dan Macao, sepertinya bocah naga itu mengikuti sarannya. Natsu mengangguk setelah Wakaba berbicara lebar, nampaknya dia mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Wakaba. Tak lama kemudian Natsu berlari meninggalkan Wakaba dan Macao—yang mendapatkan nasib yang sama seperti Gray.

Kepala Gray langsung pening mendadak. Pengguna sihir manipulasi es itu mulai duduk di bar, ia butuh istirahat sejenak. Kebetulan ada Laxus dan Freed sedang duduk di bar, mungkin ia bisa sedikit bertanya tentang teka-teki itu.

"Hei, teka-teki macam apa yang kauberikan pada Natsu sampai dia melakukan apa yang bukan dirinya?"

Tu de poin sekali kau, Gray—setidaknya itulah kesan pertama yang didapati Laxus. "Sebenarnya jawaban dari teka-teki itu mudah sekali, bahkan Freed tahu jawabannya."

Yang namanya disebut langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan dari Laxus. Gray semakin merasa pening, entah tahu alasannya kenapa.

"Laxus-chan~"

Suara itu terlalu familiar di telinga Laxus, sampai ia ingin menaikkan volume musik di _earphone_ yang selalu dikenakannya. Gray dan Freed menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Natsu dengan wajah _sumringah_ sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Aku tahu jawabannya, Laxus-chan~!"

Si pirang menghela napas sejenak, kemudian dengan lemas ia menoleh pada Natsu. Wajahnya sudah mengisyaratkan pada Natsu untuk langsung menunjukkan barang yang dimaksud teka-tekinya sebagai jawaban.

Si pink memamerkan seringainya. "Aku yakin ini pasti jawabannya adalah benar!"

Dengan pedenya si pink menunjukkan barang yang dibawanya. Sukses sudah Natsu membuat ketiga orang itu melongo bukan main dengan barang itu. Gimana tidak melongo coba, yang dibawa oleh Natsu itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh sembarangan diumbar-umbar pada publik.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara derap kaki yang sedang melangkah cepat menuju Natsu, dan si pink sangat mengenali suara itu. Waktunya menyalakan alarm merah. Belum sempat Natsu kabur, ia berhasil ditendang oleh seorang gadis pirang dengan menggunakan tendangan andalannya.

Yup. Itu Lucy.

"Natsu bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian dalamku!?"

Nah, kan. Sudah dibilangin barang yang dibawa oleh Natsu itu tidak boleh sembarangan ditunjukkan pada publik.

Yang menjadi korban dari Lucy Kick menatap Lucy tanpa dosa sedikitpun. "Aku hanya menuruti saran Gray, yang katanya aku disuruh bertanya pada yang lebih tua—jadi aku bertanya pada Macao dan Wakaba. Lagian juga jawaban teka-teki Laxus menurut mereka berdua adalah pakaian dalam wanita."

Seketika Gray lemas, begitu juga dengan Laxus. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti Natsu yang langsung percaya dengan jawaban yang belum pasti kebenarannya.

"Aku memang menyarankanmu, tapi tidak seharusnya juga kau mengikuti jawaban mereka. Kau tidak berpikir panjang dulu …"

"Lagian juga _fetish_ -ku bukan pakaian dalam wanita, aku nggak seperti Macao dan Wakaba—"

"Heeh!? Memangnya jawaban teka-tekinya apaan sih?" Natsu bertanya pada sang pelempar teka-teki, padahal si pink sudah sangat yakin dengan jawabannya tapi salah besar.

"Freed, tunjukkan barangnya!" Laxus mulai mengeluarkan perintah untuk Freed—yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan. "Barang ini sangat menyenangkan, barang ini juga sangat disenangi oleh orang di seluruh dunia. Itulah keistimewaan dari—"

Natsu menatap tajam pada Laxus, rasa penasaran kembali terbendung dalam dirinya.

"… uang."

Si pink melongo bukan main saat Freed menunjukkan barang yang dimaksud dari teka-teki Laxus, pasalnya jawaban dari teka-teki itu terlalu mudah tapi ia tidak kepikiran sama sekali. Oh ini bukan keberuntunganmu, Nats.

Si pirang kembali memamerkan seringai kemenangan. "Karena kau salah menjawabnya, sesuai perjanjian kau tidak boleh mendekatiku selama seminggu."

Seketika Natsu drop drastis, pasalnya dirinya gagal untuk yang kali keempatnya untuk meluluhkan hati Laxus. Bahkan sampai ia membiarkan Laxus dan Freed pergi meninggalkan bar.

Dengan hati yang terpaksa, ia mengeluarkan catatan bersampul serupa dengan warna rambutnya.

"Natsu ingin menggoda Laxus — Cara 4: Jawab teka-teki Laxus-chan biar bisa meluluhkan hatinya" **GAGAL!**


	5. Cara 5

**Fairy Tail dan semua karakternya itu asli milik Hiro Mashima!  
Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya, plot hasil pemikiran sendiri. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

 **WARNING!**

 **Semi-Canon, Out of Character, Gajeness, Screw EYD, possible typo(s), seme!Natsu Dragneel x uke!Laxus Dreyar, etc …**

Didedikasi untuk mengikuti #NulisRandom2015 pada tanggal 07 Juni 2015

* * *

"Natsu, pekerjaan kita sudah selesai. Mari pulang!"

Natsu menggangguk kecil. Segera bocah api itu mengemasi semua barangnya dan mengejar Erza yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Kali ini Natsu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama dengan Erza, tidak bersama Lucy dan Gray—mereka ada pekerjaan lain. Jika mereka berdua ada maka Erza harus turun tangan agar si pengguna es dan si bocah api tidak bertengkar—diam-diam Erza bersyukur karena tidak perlu turun tangan.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang sangat mereka kenal, orang-orang itu berkumpul dalam satu guild yang pernah mendapat gelar guild terkuat nomor satu di Fiore.

"Sabertooth …!?"

"Yo! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Natsu-san."

Natsu sangat mengenali suara itu. Seringai tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Sting."

Erza mulai mengembangkan senyumannya, sudah lama gadis merah itu tidak melihat lawannya itu. "Lama tidak bertemu, Minerva."

Yang disebut namanya hanya berkacak pinggang. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Titania."

Yup, mereka adalah Sting dan Minerva dari Sabertooth. Nampaknya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan sedang dalam perjalannan pulang. Natsu memberi usul pada Erza untuk istirahat sejenak dan mengobrol sebentar dengan kedua anggota Sabertooth, semuanya pun setuju.

Mereka berempat beristirahat di bawah pohon besar, di mana di depannya ada sebuah danau kecil, menambah kesan hangat dalam suasana di antara mereka. Canda tawa juga ikut menghiasi suasana.

Tidak sengaja mata biru gelap milik Sting menemukan sebuah buku kecil bersampul serupa dengan warna sakura, ia berasumsi bahwa buku itu milik si bocah api. Spontan ia membuka buku itu dan melihat tulisan dalam buku itu, lebih mirip seperti ceker ayam. Sebulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya ketika ia selesai membaca tiap untaian kata dalam buku itu—itu juga butuh perjuangan. "Err … Natsu-san?"

Natsu menoleh pada Sting, berdengung kecil sebagai tanda ia menyahuti panggilan dari Sting.

"Ano … Apa Natsu-san sedang dalam rangka mencoba untuk menggoda Laxus-san?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan antusias. "Yup! Walau selalu gagal, tapi aku nggak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Laxus-chan!"

"Itu bagus, Natsu!" Erza melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari melemparkan seringai kecil. "Selagi masih muda, memang selayaknya untuk bersemangat dalam mengejar cintanya."

Minerva meminta pada Sting untuk memberikan catatan milik Natsu padanya—dan Sting pun menurut, segeralah gadis itu membaca isi catatan Natsu. Seringai mengejek terbentuk di wajahnya. "Pantas saja kau selalu gagal, bocah. Cara-cara seperti ini sudah kuno."

Sebelah alis Natsu terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya kau gunakan cara yang langsung membuat dia menjadi milikmu, otomatis dia akan jatuh hati padamu."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Minerva berhasil membuat Natsu sedikit tegang. Kenapa ia tidak kepikiran cara seperti itu.

(Dan Arisa pun berteriak entah dari mana: Karena otakmu dongkol, Nats.)

Erza menatap Minerva dengan penuh penasaran. "Cara apa itu?"

Seringai semakin terkembang di wajah Minerva, gadis itu bangkit berdiri—sehingga harus membuat mereka bertiga sedikit mendongak ke atas. "Caranya adalah kau harus mengajaknya 'bermain' di ranjang, Natsu."

Seketika suasana menghening, semuanya bergeming di tempatnya. Mereka berusaha untuk mencerna kalimat dari Minerva.

Mengetahui maksud dari kalimat Minerva, mereka bertiga berteriak 'APAAA?!' secara bersamaan.

"Kalian baru mengerti maksud kalimatku setelah satu menit berlalu? Oh, hebat sekali kalian," gumam Minerva kecil tidak perlu. "Ya. Cara yang aneh tapi sudah teruji di IGT, dan cara itu manjur banget."

"IGT itu apa, Nona?" Sting kembali berkicau pada Minerva.

"IGT itu singkatan dari Institut Guild Sabertooth."

Sebulir keringat kembali jatuh di pelipis mereka saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Tentu saja cara itu sukses besar-besaran, toh buktinya Orga berhasil mendapatkan Rufus dengan cara itu—di dalam guild pula tuh. Kalo bukan saranku mereka berdua nggak akan bersatu dalam nama cinta."

Dari tadi semua kalimatnya Minerva membuat bulir keringat jatuh, bahkan semakin bertambah.

Tubuh Sting mulai bergetar hebat, seluruh tubuhnya sudah berwarna merah matang, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan asap. "J-j-jadi … suara yang kudengar minggu lalu di dalam guild saat tidak ada seorangpun itu a-a-adalah—"

"Ya kurang lebih sih Orga ngikutin saranku …"

Kedua mata milik Natsu mulai berkilat aneh, segera ia mendekatkan diri pada Minerva. "Apa cara itu bakal berhasil pada Laxus-chan!?" Si bocah api bertanya dengan penuh antusias sehingga air ludahnya muncrat pada Minerva.

"Kalo untuk seorang Rufus aja bisa luluh karena cara itu, mungkin dia juga akan luluh hatinya. Tapi bisa nggak ngomongnya nggak pake kuah?!" Kesabaran Minerva menipis, untungnya saja masih ada sisa kadar kesabarannya.

"Kalo gitu—Erza, ayo kita segera kembali agar aku bisa coba sarannya Minerva!" ujar Natsu semangat. Si bocah api itu dengan cepat merapikan semua bawaan miliknya beserta milik Erza, setelah itu ia berlari sekencang mungkin sembari menarik Erza—membuat yang ditarik histeris, meninggalkan Sting dan Minerva.

Minerva menatap Sting sesaat sembari merapikan barang bawaannya. "Sting, ayo kita ikutin mereka berdua. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah itu." Dengan tenang ia mulai berjalan, Sting pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

"Jadi ini tempat tinggalnya Natsu-san ya, Erza-san?"

Erza mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sting.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sting, kini mereka—beserta Minerva—telah berdiri di depan rumah Natsu, namun sang pemilik rumah belum ada dalam rumahnya. Mungkin ia sedang mempersiapkannya—pikir mereka.

Minerva merasakan ada keberadaan orang lain selain mereka bertiga, dan ia tahu siapa itu. "Alangkah baiknya kita sembunyi, sebentar lagi bocah itu akan datang."

Sting dan Erza mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka bertiga bersembunyi sembari menunggu orang yang dimaksud Minerva—dan dia benar, kini Natsu sedang menyeret paksa Laxus menuju rumahnya dengan antusias. Bocah api itu selalu terlihat bersemangat.

Minerva memberikan isyarat pada yang lainnya untuk mendekat ke jendela rumah saat pemiliknya sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. Dengan kemampuan sihirnya gadis itu dengan mudah membuka jendela rumah Natsu tanpa ketahuan oleh sang pemiliknya. Kini mereka bertiga dapat melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah api itu.

Mereka melihat Natsu dan Laxus kini duduk di atas tempat tidurnya Natsu. Mereka berdua tergeming dalam diam sesaat. Bocah api itu melihat Laxus sedang mengipasi dirinya sendiri, sepertinya hawa dalam rumah itu panas (tentu saja panas, toh pemilik rumahnya penyihir pengguna api).

"Laxus-chan kalo gerah buka aja mantelnya." Dengan mengembangkan senyuman, Natsu mulai mendekat pada Laxus untuk melepaskan mantel yang dikenakan oleh penyihir pengguna listrik itu, jemarinya juga membukakan kancing kemeja Laxus namun tidak melepaskannya dari tubuh Laxus.

Mati-matian Erza dan Minerva meredam teriakannya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Natsu pada Laxus. Sepertinya Sting mendapatkan nasib sial—dia berada di antara dua _fujoshi_ , Sting mulai lelah. Semoga saja ia tidak ketiban sial yang lebih para.

Kemudiann Natsu membuka ikat pinggangnya agar ia bisa membuka beberapa kancing bajunya. Sekarang Sting harus berkomat-kamit pada dewa agar ia bisa selamat dari ancaman duo _fujoshi_ itu yang semakin menggila, sampai mereka berdua menginjak kaki Sting yang tak berdosa.

"Ayo Laxus-chan, kita main!"

Laxus sama sekali tidak merespon kalimat Natsu, ia tetap memandang datar bocah api sialan itu yang kini sedang mencari sesuatu dalam sakunya.

Jika Sting tidak menyediakan ember, maka sudah terjadi banjir darah yang dibuat oleh duo _fujoshi_ itu. Beneran _kokoro_ -nya sudah sangat lelah. Bahkan ia sempat mendengar Minerva berkata 'Seandainya aja aku bawa kamera …' yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Erza. Jika bisa bunuh ia sekarang.

Seketika para pengintip itu melongo, pasalnya apa yang mereka bayangkan kini tidak terjadi di depan mata mereka. Kini Natsu sudah mulai mengocok kartu dan membagikan tujuh kartu pada dirinya beserta Laxus. Beneran melenceng jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan.

"Sudah kuduga, Natsu-san tidak mengerti maksud dari saran Nona …"

Jadi intinya Natsu mengartikan saran Minerva 'bermain di atas ranjang' itu adalah bermain suatu permainan di atas tempat tidur. Sungguh anak bodoh—pikir mereka.

Permainan kartu antara Natsu dan Laxus berlangsung lama, sehingga Sting harus menjadi bantal dadakan untuk Minerva dan Erza yang tertidur. Tentunya pemuda itu merutuki kesialan yang menimpanya.

Setelah permainan mereka berdua selesai, Laxus pergi meninggalkan rumah Natsu tanpa berpamitan pada sang empunya rumah, membuat sang bocah api itu membatu sesaat. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang dibayangkan olehnya. Sting segera membangunkan kedua gadis yang menjadikannya bantal itu, mereka bertiga pun menghampiri Natsu.

"Kau gagal lagi, Natsu."

Perempatan urat merah kecil muncul di pelipis Natsu saat mendengar pernyataan Erza. "Diam!"

Minerva melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Sepertinya kau salah mengartikan saranku, bocah."

Natsu semakin kesel, karena ini sudah lima kali berturut-turut ia gagal meluluhkan hati Laxus, mata hitamnya menatap tajam pada Sting. "Sting, catat hasilnya dalam buku catatanku!"

Mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari orang yang ia idolakan dulu, tubuh Sting sedikit gemetar. Maka dari itu ia menuruti perkataan dari si bocah api, tangannya mulai mengambil pena dan catatan milik Natsu.

"Natsu ingin menggoda Laxus — Cara 5: Bermain dengan Laxus di atas ranjang (Mengikuti saran dari Nona Minerva)" **GAGAL!**


	6. Cara 6

**Fairy Tail dan semua karakternya itu asli milik Hiro Mashima!  
Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya, plot hasil pemikiran sendiri. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

 **WARNING!**

 **Semi-Canon, Out of Character, Gajeness, Screw EYD, possible typo(s), seme!Natsu Dragneel x uke!Laxus Dreyar, etc …**

Didedikasi untuk mengikuti #NulisRandom2015 pada tanggal 09 Juni 2015

* * *

Bagi seorang Gajeel saat melihat sang salamander sedang duduk termenung tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang selalu berujung kekacauan itu adalah suatu momen terlangka sepanjang sejarah ia mengenal sang salamander. Sebenarnya si Kurogane Gajeel bisa sedikit tenang karena tidak ada kekacauan yang dibuat oleh salamander, namun rasanya ada yang menganjel.

Gajeel sempat membuat beberapa asumsikan apa yang membuatnya duduk termenung. Apa dia gagal dalam Seleksi Bersama Mendapat Perjaka Terbaru Tanpa Nego—tidak, Natsu masih perjaka. Apa dia kalah saat menantang Erza untuk sekian kalinya—tidak, kalo Natsu menantang Erza lagi maka yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah Natsu akan masuk UGD karena telah berhasil merusak kue milik Erza, biasanya. Atau dia belum mendapatkan asupan untuk memenuhi nutrisinya—oke, ini ambigu.

Yeah … otaknya tidak mampu membuat asumsi lagi. Demi menjawab rasa penasaran yang sudah bergelora hebat dalam dirinya, dengan membuang harga dirinya Gajeel segera duduk di sebelah salamander.

"Hei, Salamander! Kalo kebanyakan melamun nanti kesambet lho …!"

"Aku sedang tidak melamun …" Bahkan suara Natsu sudah terdengar seperti orang yang telah kehilangan cahaya hidupnya.

"Kalo gitu kenapa dong? Ini nggak seperti Salamander yang selalu bikin onar di mana-mana."

Seketika air mata Natsu mengalir begitu deras. "Sudah lima kali aku gagal menggoda Laxus-chan. Hueeee~" Refleks ia menarik baju Gajeel dan menggunakannya sebagai tisu untuk mengeluarkan ingusnya—seketika Gajeel merasa mau mandi detik ini juga.

Sebulir keringat jatuh dari pelipis sang Kurogane, guratan hitam mulai memenuhi wajahnya. "… m-maaf karena sudah bertanya—"

Beneran Gajeel sangat menyesal bertanya pada bocah api itu, sekarang ia harus merasakan bajunya kotor karena lendir dari hidung Natsu. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, ia berinisiatif untuk membuat Natsu menggunakan bajunya sebagai tisu.

"Oh ya, aku jadi inget pas Juvia ingin membuat Gray klepek-klepek sama dirinya Juvia berencana untuk memberikan ramuan aneh pada Gray, tapi yang kena ramuan itu malah kamu. Apa kamu inget, Salamander?"

Sesaat Natsu menghentikan acara bernangisrianya, ia sedikit menyiritkan keningnya—berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian-kejadian di masa lampau. "Inget dikit doang sih, memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Coba tanya Juvia ramuan apa yang dia pake pas itu, siapa tahu ramuan itu bisa dipake ke Laxus."

Merasa namanya disebut, Juvia segera angkat suara—yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka berdua. "Kenapa pake bawa-bawa nama Juvia segala, Gajeel-kun …"

Natsu hening sesaat, kepalanya berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Gajeel, yang kemudian dihubungkan dengan cerita di masa lalu yang si tukang besi itu maksud. Memang memakan waktu yang sangat lama bagi salamander untuk mencerma semua itu—bahkan sampai Gajeel tidur menunggu respon darinya, namun pada akhirnya sebuah lampu keluar dari kepalanya—tentunya Gajeel terbangun karena hal itu.

"Ide bagus! Tumben banget kok otak kamu encer …"

Urat perempatan merah kecil nangkring di pelipis Gajeel. Dirinya merasa sangat terhina mendengar kalimat Natsu sebelumnya, memangnya selama ini ia tidak bisa berpikir apah—pikirnya.

Tawa aneh yang dikeluarkan Natsu mulai mendominasi suasana. Otaknya mulai memikirkan sebab-sebab yang akan ditimbulkan jika mengikuti saran Gajeel dan kemungkinan besar akan berhasil. Balon imajinasi mulai keluar dari kepalanya.

 _"Natsu-kun~"_

 _Laxus membuat suaranya dibuat manja. Dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang terbuka hingga membuat kulit putih terekspos dengan mudah, ia memasang wajah memelas dan terlihat guratan merah menghiasi wajahnya._

 _"Sudah lama sekali aku menunggumu, Natsu-kun. Aku ingin sekali kau memilikiku—tapi kenapa lama? Aku tak sanggup jika harus jauh darimu~" Kedua mata Laxus mulai berkaca-kaca, menunjukkan kesedihannya._

 _Natsu mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Laxus. "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikannya padamu, aku terlalu malu." Ia sedikit membuang wajahnya, tak lama kemudian kedua matanya menatap dalam sepasang mata hijau gelap milik orang di depannya. "Tapi karena rasa itu telah sirna, kini aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi. Jadi jangan bersedih seperti itu …"_

 _Perlahan jemari milik Natsu menghapus jejak air mata yang menggenangi kedua mata orang yang dicintainya itu, hingga membuat guratan merah di wajah Laxus sedikit menambah._

 _"Natsu-kun …"_

 _"Laxus-chan …"_

Natsu mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua, bibirnya berusaha untuk menyentuh bibir milik Laxus yang selama ini ia dambakan sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dnegan sang cucu dari master Makarov ini.

Gajeel dan Juvia hanya bisa menjatuhkan sebulir keringat saat melihat balon imajinasi milik Natsu yang nampaknya sudah harus dibawa ke tukang servis terdekat. Kalo keadaannya begitu, nanti judul cerita ini akan ganti haluan menjadi 'Laxus ingin menggoda Natsu'. Kasihan yang buatnya nanti—pikir mereka.

"Sejak kapan Salamander jadi kayak Juvia? Apa dia kebanyakan nonton Drama Korea dan sinetron-sinetron yang nggak jelas itu …"

"Kenapa Gajeel-kun bawa-bawa nama Juvia lagi …"

Kemudian Natsu mulai memecahkan balon imajinasi yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri, mata hitamnya mulai menatap pada Juvia. "Oi, apa kau masih punya ramuan aneh itu? Kalo masih ada, aku minta dikit dong!"

"Eh?" Juvia kan tidak tahu apa-apa, main disembur aja. Mata biru gelap tanpa pupil miliknya sesaat menatap pada Gajeel, meminta suatu penjelasan darinya.

"Itu lho ramuan yang mau kamu pake buat Gray tergila-gila padamu itu …"

Juvia mengangguk antusias. "Oh, yang itu. Juvia masih memilik banyak stok untuk ramuan itu, ya kalo Natsu-san mau sih … Juvia kasih deh."

Seketika Natsu loncat kegirangan, ia segera berjabat tangan dengan Juvia sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasihnya. Juvia hanya bisa berkunang-kunang karena Natsu menjabatnya dengan keras sehingga tubuhnya seperti diterpa oleh angin. Entah kenapa Gajeel merasa menyesal lagi karena telah memberikan saran itu.

* * *

"Natsu-san!"

Yang dipanggil namanya segera menoleh ke belakang, mata hitamnya menangkap Juvia sedang berlari ke arahnya sembari membawa sebuah botol aneh dalam genggamannya. "Oh, apa kamu bawain apa yang kuminta?"

Juvia berhenti berlari di depan Natsu, ia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan oksigen yang berkurang selama ia berlari. "Juvia berhasil membawa ramuannya," ucapnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal, tangannya memberikan botol itu pada Natsu.

Dengan sepenuh hati sang salamander menerima botol itu sembari memamerkan senyuman khasnya. "Terima kasih! Ngomong-ngomong, ramuan ini akan bekerja pada orang yang kita beri ramuan ini doang kan? Dan orang itu akan langsung klepek-klepek pada yang memberikan ramuan ini kan ya?"

Jujur saja Juvia gagal paham maksud pertanyaan Natsu yang bertele-tele, jadi ia hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Yosh! Dengan begini Natsu akan sukses dengan rencananya, tinggal hanya mencari Laxus dan rencananya akan menjadi perfekto.

"Apa kau melihat Laxus-chan, Juvia?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Yang kudengar dari Wendy-san, Laxus-san sedang ditugaskan oleh Master untuk memberikan berkas penting pada Sabertooth. Mereka ada di taman—" Belum selesai sang penyihir pemanipulasi air itu menyelesaikan semua kalimatnya tapi Natsu sudah berlari meninggalkannya sendiri, sukses membuat dirinya melongo.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Juvia sebelumnya, Natsu segera berlari menuju taman hanya untuk menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Juvia benar—Laxus kini berada di tamandengan Sting, Rogue, dan Yukino bersamanya. Terlihat oleh matanya si pirang sedang memberikan amplop cokelat besar pada Sting—nampaknya itu berkas penting yang dimaksud oleh Juvia.

Elo nggak boleh buang-buang lagi kesempatan emas elo, Nats! Pokoknya elo kudu berhasil dapetin Laxus-chan!

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat saat bisikan aneh itu lewat hingga terdengar oleh telinganya, entah dari mana asal suara itu. Waktunya menjalankan rencananya itu!

"Laxus-chan~"

Si bocah api itu berlari menuju Laxus beserta lainnya tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, sehingga membuatnya tidak sengaja menyandung sebuah batu, membuat secara tidak sengaja botol dalam genggamannya itu terlepas. Botol itu melayang tepat mengarah pada Sting dan Rogue, tentunya mereka berdua sedikit tersentak atas ketibaan botol aneh itu. Mereka berinisiatif untuk menangkap botol tersebut namun usaha mereka nihil sehingga botol itu pecah di hadapan mereka.

"Sting-sama! Rogue-sama!" Yukino tersentak saat melihat kedua rekannya terselimuti oleh asap aneh yang keluar dari botol itu, takut akan terjadi sesuatu kepada kedua rekannya itu.

Lain halnya dengan Natsu, rahang bawahnya sudah jatuh pada lebar maksimal saat melihat isi botol itu menguap, dan syialnya lagi Sting dan Rogue berada dalam radius asap itu lagi. Oh—sang salamander sudah memiliki wirasat buruk tentang ini.

Perlahan asap aneh itu menghilang, memperlihatkan Sting dan Rogue berdiri bergeming, membuat ketiga orang lainnya dilanda rasa penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian Sting dan Rogue menatap Natsu penuh arti.

"Natsu-san~"

Nah, kan. Nah, kan. Nah, kan.

Wirasatnya Natsu sudah sangat benar, tepat dan akurat. Kini Sting dan Rogue sudah menempelkan tubuh mereka pada sisi Natsu sembari memeluk lengan milik sang salamander. Aura aneh mengelilingi mereka berdua sehingga berhasil membuat Natsu merinding. Kini mereka berdua layaknya seperti anak gadis sekolah yang sedang memperebutkan cowok terketjeh dalam sekolahnya.

Natsu kembali mengeluarkan air mata yang langsung mengalir deras. "Seharusnya kan yang seperti ini kan Laxus-chan~" gumamnya. Seketika ia merutuki kebodohannya.

Laxus yang melihat Natsu sedang digoda oleh Sting dan Rogue, segera ia membalikkan badannya dan segera meninggalkan lokasi insiden terbesar bagi Natsu. "Aku selesai melakukan tugas dari Jiji, sebaiknya aku balik ke guild."

Yukino sedikit mengangguk kecil untuk merespon kalimat dari Laxus, kemudian mata cokelatnya menatap kedua rekannya masih setia memeluk lengan Natsu. Gadis itu sedikit tercengang dengan tingkah laku kedua rekannya yang seketika langsung berubah tigaratus enampuluh derajat itu. Wajahnya mulai memerah. "N-Natsu … sama …?"

Mengerti maksud dari Yukino, segera Natsu membalas, "I-ini nggak seperti yang kamu bayangkan! I-ini melenceng jauh dari harapanku—!"

Sting dan Rogue semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, hingga membuat Natsu semakin histeris tak karuan. Dosa dia sudah terlalu banyak sehingga inilah karma untuknya.

Setelah ia bebas dari enemi mereka bedua, tolong ingatkan pada Natsu untuk menulis ini pada buku catatannya:

"Natsu ingin menggoda Laxus — Cara 6: Beri ramuan aneh dari Juvia untuk membuat Laxus-chan klepek-klepek" **GAGAL!**


End file.
